Les plumes du carnaval de Magnoria
by JellyMelusine
Summary: Le carnaval de Magnoria bat son plein dans toute la ville. Alors qu'Erza profite tranquillement d'une soirée claire pour apprécier le festival, elle n'à pas encore idée qu'elle va pourvoir partager un intense moment de passion au creux des plumes du carnaval de Magnoria.


**Les plumes du carnaval de Magnoria**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Fairy Tail

**Pairing : **Erza/Gerald

**Genre : **Romance/ PWP

**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi, tout à Hiro Mashima

**Résumé : **Le carnaval de Magnoria bat son plein dans toute la ville. Alors qu'Erza profite tranquillement d'une soirée claire pour apprécier le festival, elle n'à pas encore idée qu'elle va pourvoir partager un intense moment de passion au creux des plumes du carnaval de Magnoria.

**Note : **Un petit texte suite à ma participation eu jeu « La nuit des lémons » sur la ficothèque ardente. Ecrit basé sur un thème donné, les plumes en l'occurrence avec trois mots, soient à placé soit à s'en inspiré, j'ai préféré les placer ) **- danser- agréable – flatteur - **Il est tard et je pensais vraiment ne jamais réussir à en voir le bout xD

**Bêta : **Je fais une première publication parce que c'est le jeu, donc pas de bêta pour l'instant mais des que possible promis ^^ donc désolé pour les fautes :/

**oOo**

La musique faisait un tapage monstrueux dans les rues de Magnoria. Les gens défilaient, tous déguisaient avec d'étranges costumes criards, aux masques pailletés et plumes dominantes, ces dernières s'agitant dans le dos d'un couple de femme qui passa devant elle, partiellement dénudée.

Assise sur la rambarde du port de la ville, les yeux rivés sur l'attroupement des gens qui défilaient, dansaient et riaient, les pieds battant au rythme de la musique assourdissante, Erza observée de façon enjoué le carnaval de Magnoria. Il se déroulait chaque année depuis sept ans. Depuis l'année ou elle et ses camarades avaient disparu avec l'île Tenrô.

Des odeurs à la fois sucré et épicés lui parvenaient. Alléchante ou désagréable, ça formé un tout, mélanger aux mille couleurs qui brillaient autour d'elle. Ses amis s'amusaient dans la foule. Elle pouvait voir Natsu craché du feu en l'air créant des petits feux d'artifice accompagné de Grey. Lucy dansait avec Wendy au milieu d'un groupe de femme au teint basané et au bikini clinquant, de longues plumes accrochées dans leurs cheveux et leur culote se balançant au rythme de leur levé de jambes. Ça l'amusait mais ça la rassurée aussi de voir que la joie et les rires étaient toujours présent.

Elle s'étira, faisant craquer son dos, ses mains appuyées sont la rambarde en fer. Une brise passa sur elle faisant voler quelque mèche devant son visage qu'elle repoussa d'une main distraite. Il faisait frais et elle frissonna légèrement dans sa fine robe en laine. Elle se frictionna les cuisses avant d'entourer son estomac de ses bras quand un vêtement chaud et épais lui tomba doucement sur les épaules. Un vague sursaut la saisit puis elle releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans des émeraudes éclatante qui la firent hausser les sourcils.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Gerald l'en empêcha, posant un doigt chaud sur ses lèvres. La différence de température fut saisissante et aussi un peu surprenante. Avait-elle si froid que cela ? Elle ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte mais à présent, elle sentait son corps parcourut de frisson incontrôlable et d'une chair de poule envahissante.

Le doigt quitta ses lèvres, glissa le long de son bras et s'empara de sa main. Gerald la tira doucement pour la mettre sur ses pieds. Erza glissa souplement, ses bottes noir claquant à peine sur le bitume du trottoir. Gerald se détourna et s'engagea parmi la foule ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de le suivre.

La musique paraissait encore plus assourdissante au cœur même du festival. Du coin de l'œil elle pu voir Macao et Wakaba participer à un jeu étrange en se chamaillant. Mirajane et Juvia avait rejoint Lucy et Wendy qui la regardèrent passer un sourcil haussé et amusé. Quoique, Juvia paraissait devenir rouge de seconde en seconde rapidement imité par Wendy.

Erza se mordit un coin de la lèvre inférieur. La main de Gerald qui emprisonnait toujours la sienne était grande et si chaude. Rassurante, agréable aussi. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa silhouette. Il avait toujours fait une tête de plus qu'elle et Erza avait toujours trouvée que sa présence auprès d'elle, était un point d'encrage qui lui était aussi nécessaire que vital. Sûrement était ce pour cela que sa trahison avait était un tel déchirement. Aujourd'hui, depuis l'affaire des Oracion Seis, elle lui avait pardonné. Doucement, certes, mais ça avait fait son petit chemin en elle. A présent elle réalisait qu'elle adorerait retrouver cette ancienne complicité.

Mais alors que les doigts de Gerald se resserraient autour des siens, elle comprit qu'elle désirait aussi beaucoup plus. Se blottir entre ses bras chaud et puissants, se presser contre ce corps, grand et musclé. Inconsciemment elle se rapprocha de Gerald qui continuait à la trainer à travers la foule. Elle ne voyait plus personne, complètement fascinait pas le dos de Gerald. Elle pouvait imaginait les muscles roulaient sous la peau, ses mains les caresser à en faire frémir cette dernière. Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge. C'était excitant.

Si elle avait été plus attentive, probablement aurait t'elle put voir Natsu et Grey rire à gorge déployée en la voyant passer devant eux et les sourires goguenards de Laxus, Fried et Evergreen.

Non, elle avait conscience de rien de tout ça. Même la musique s'était étouffée à ses oreilles, puis ils s'engagèrent dans une avenue peu éclairée. Erza se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne, seul un large char était présent. Des boules de lumières dansées autour diffusant une agréable ambiance tamisée dans la noirceur de la nuit.

Erza parcourra la ruelle du regard avant de reporter ses yeux sur Gerald. Ce dernier lui avait lâché la main et s'était approché du char pour s'y accouder. Elle s'avança lentement et un fin rideau de soie se referma derrière elle. Quelques boules de lumières vinrent l'entourer et elle leva une main avec laquelle elle flatta la luminescence.

Gerald abaissa le capuchon de sa cape avant de s'en délester et de la poser sur le char.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Il se contenta de la regarder avant de s'approcher, pour s'emparer une nouvelle fois de sa main puis il l'entraîna jusqu'à l'arrière du char. Elle écarquilla les yeux devant le lit de plumes qui s'étendait devant elle. Elles paraissaient si duveteuses. Blanche, verte, rouge… Toutes les couleurs se battaient ensemble, c'était comme si Gerald avaient récupérer toutes les plumes du carnaval pour les étendre ici.

Elle le vit hotter ses chaussures avant de se hisser sur le lit improviser. Il attrapa une bouteille et deux flutes qu'il posa devant lui avant de s'emparer d'une petite assiette ou reposé un morceau de fraisier. Erza haussa un sourcil puis Gerald l'incita à monter à son tour. Elle fit chuter ses bottes aux côtés de celles déjà présentes au sol avant de se glisser souplement devant lui.

Les plumes lui chatouillèrent ses jambes nues alors que ses mains en apprécié la douceur. C'était étrange, elles étaient artificielles et pourtant elles n'en possédaient pas la rigidité. Elle accepta le verre qu'il lui tendit et elle en huma le contenu. Du cidre. L'odeur de pomme fit frétillait ses papilles mais le fraisier qui était posé devant elle était encore plus alléchant.

Gerald tendit son verre remplis pour un toast avant qu'ils ne le porte à leurs lèvres. Erza pris le temps de déguster sa gorgée avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme en face d'elle. Les épaisses mèches bleues électrique étaient en bataille, les yeux verts brillaient d'un feu incendiaire qu'il posa sur elle en le détaillant. Un frémissement la prit. Elle n'était pas naïve pour ne pas reconnaître ce genre de regard. Il était prédateur, chaud et passionnel. Au lieu de s'en sentir effrayer, elle trouvait cela plutôt flatteur.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici Gerald ?

- Je voulais te parler, fit-il pour la première fois après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée de son breuvage.

- De quoi ?

- Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois !

Erza haussa un sourcil les yeux plongés dans son verre à moitié plein ou vide, c'était au choix. La dernière fois qu'ils s'était vus, c'était deux semaines auparavant quand elle et son groupe était partit pour s'entraîner pour les grand jeux magique. Seigneur, elle avait été à deux doigts de l'embrasser ce jour là et elle y avait souvent repensé par la suite.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres de Gerald, il les humidifia de sa langue et un frisson la parcourut alors qu'elle pouvait suivre cette dernière. Tout à coup elle avait chaud et cela n'avait rien avoir avec le cidre qu'elle venait de boire.

- T'excuser pour quoi ?

- Je t'ai mentit !

Erza plongea son regard dans celui de Gerald et haussa un sourcil.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de fiancé, expliqua t'il.

- Oh ! Tu… D'accord… Euh… Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

Gerald haussa une épaule et s'empara de la petite cuillère qui se trouvait au côté du morceau de gâteau. Il en prit un bout qu'il emmena jusqu'aux lèvres d'Erza, une lueur canaille au fond des yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de laisser la cuillère se glisser lentement à l'intérieur. Le gout du fraisier explosa sur ses papilles et un sourire étira ses lèvres. C'était aussi délicieux que la révélation de Gerald, dont elle était déjà persuadée.

Elle but le fond de son verre en gardant les yeux rivé sur l'homme en face d'elle.

- Et tout ça, ça veux dire quoi ?

- J'avais simplement envi que nous soyons tranquille pour discuter.

- Tranquille, chuchota Erza.

Puis un nouveau sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle s'empara de la cuillère et prit à son tour un morceau de gâteau qu'elle emmena lentement jusqu'à la bouche de Gerald. Ce petit jeu dura un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien dans l'assiette pour les divertir puis brusquement, Erza se releva sur ses genoux et repoussa verre et assiette pour s'approcher de Gerald.

Son souffle effleura son visage et elle pu voir Gerald retenir son souffle et entrouvrir les lèvres. Elle imaginait parfaitement son trouble, elle-même se sentait prête à tout et surtout à succomber. Elle s'approcha un peu plus, ses cuisses frôlant celle de Gerald, sa poitrine effleurer son torse. Ils étaient encore prisonniers de leurs vêtements et pourtant Erza se sentait électrisée. Les mains de Gerald vinrent emprisonner ses hanches et il la rapprocha encore plus près de lui, les plumes crissèrent sous eux alors qu'il l'allonger doucement sous lui.

- Et si nous reprenions là où nous nous étions arrêtés ?

- Ça me parait être une idée très alléchante.

Les voix étaient rauques, les corps tendu, charger de tension et de désir. Le bassin de Gerald ondula contre elle, se frottant langoureusement alors qu'elle écarter les cuisses pour le laisser s'insérer encore plus près d'elle. Son envie était palpable, elle pouvait la sentir, gonflée et rigide, cachée encore à l'abri de ses yeux et de ses mains.

Elle leva ses dernière pour les passaient dans les cheveux de Gerald, en apprécier la texture avant de les descendre le long de la nuque. Elle le sentit frémir contre elle alors qu'elle parcourait les épaules tendues, les muscles du dos. Elle passa la barrière du tissu et frôla le creux des reins qui le fit se tendre encore plus sur elle. Elle fit rouler son bassin contre le sien, attisant un peu plus ce feu qui menacé d'exploser à tout instant. Et c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait se perdre avec lui mais elle voulait surtout qu'il se perde en elle. Elle le désirait au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle voulait tout, elle voulait cet amour latent qui les étouffait tous les deux, mais aussi la passion dévorante d'une relation à la fois charnel et fusionnel.

Les lèvres de Gerald se perdirent dans son cou et elle se tendit contre lui.

- Tu veux me faire perdre tout contrôle ?

Je veux que tu sois toi-même ! Je veux que tu me fasses tienne aussi doucement que férocement, je veux tout ressentir Gerald. La passion et l'envie, je veux que ça me dévore de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur et je ne veux personne d'autre que toi.

- Ne le regretteras-tu pas ? Je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir Erza, je serais capable de t'enchaîner à moi.

- Alors, enchaîne-moi !

Gerald regarda pendant un instant Erza avant de s'emparer voracement de ses lèvres. Un gémissement commun fut étouffait et Erza se cambra contre lui. Ses doigts relevèrent le tissu du marcel qui collé à la peau de son amant et elle l'enleva prestement. Ses lèvres glissèrent le long du menton et virent s'échouer dans le creux du cou qu'elle mordilla. Elle poursuivit en léchant la clavicule avant de remonter le long de l'oreille. Un son rauque se répercuta le long de son corps. Les mains de Gerald la délestèrent de sa robe, venant embrasser une épaule, descendant doucement jusqu'à la poitrine qu'il libéra du sous vêtement.

Sa bouche emprisonna un téton durcit autant par le plaisir qu'Erza ressentait que par la fraicheur du temps qui l'entourait. Mais elle en avait cure, c'était bon et elle voulait plus. Même l'idée qu'ils pouvaient être surpris à tout instant lui paraissait futile. Rien n'était plus important que la bouche de Gerald qui parcourait son corps, de ses mains qui venaient d'ôter son fin boxer en dentelle et dont une pétrissait la chair tendre de l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses, alors qu'un doigt curieux caresser lentement la pulpe de son intimité. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle se tendit contre lui.

Elle caressa le dos de son amant, accrochant la lisière du pantalon dont elle défit adroitement le bouton avant de s'emparer de l'objet de sa convoitise. Gerald s'arrêta pendant un instant, appréciant la douceur du touché sur la peau sensible de sa verge tendue. Souplement Erza le renversa et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle lui ôta son vêtement en descendant lentement. Sa langue s'arrêta plusieurs fois, lapant un téton, embrassant les côtes, mordillant le ventre avant de poursuivre tranquillement le long de l'aine. Un gémissement lui parvint quand elle effleura les bourses qu'elle suça doucement. Les jambes s'écartèrent pour lui laisser plus de liberté. Elle caressa l'intérieur des cuisses, traçant de sa langue le sexe raide qui luisait déjà, rêvant de se glisser dans l'étroitesse de son intimité.

Elle sentit une de ses mains se glissaient dans ses longues mèches rouges qui chutaient en rideau autour de son visage. Son corps se tendit et ses doigts se crispaient, s'empêchant difficilement d'onduler du bassin pour s'engouffrais plus profondément dans sa bouche. Mais elle accéda volontiers à ses envies. Elle le fit glissait au fond de sa gorge déglutissant pour éviter de vomir, caressant du bout des doigts les bourses pleines.

La voix de Gerald s'éleva plus rauque, les gémissements plus forts. Il la stoppa de la main qui enserrée ses cheveux, son regard émeraude était incandescent. Il la remonta doucement. Volontairement, Erza frôla de son corps celui de Gerald, ses seins effleurant érotiquement sa peau. C'était électrisant et la pointe de désir augmenter dans son bas ventre. Gerald s'empara de ses lèvres et la renversa sous lui. Elle pouvait sentir son impatience, il en voulait plus et pourtant il se forçait à être doux.

Alors que sa bouche se refermée de nouveau autour d'un de ses tétons, la tête lui tournant, un doigt s'immisça doucement en elle la faisant se tendre et gémir. Gerald bougea lentement, presque sournoisement, en elle. C'était trop peu, trop petit.

Elle émit un gémissement de mécontentement, passant une main dans les cheveux de Gerald. Elle s'empara de ses lèvres alors qu'elle pouvait sentir le doigt la quitter avant qu'il ne s'empare lentement d'elle.

Elle le sentit se frayer un chemin en elle, ses parois s'élargissant pour accepter l'intrusion de Gerald. Son bassin s'emboita au sien, c'était comme si ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Ils étaient complémentaires et elle se sentait si bien. Les bras se refermèrent autour d'elle alors qu'il effectuait un premier coup de rein.

Petit à petit ils prirent leur rythme, Erza suivant celui de Gerald. Elle releva les jambes pour lui laisser plus d'accès et elle le sentit se glissait plus fortement et plus loin en elle. Les gémissements se répercutèrent le long des murs de la ruelle. Ils étaient inconscients de la possibilité des oreilles indiscrètes qui auraient pu les entendre tellement ils étaient perdu dans leur monde.

Ils n'avaient plus conscience de rien d'autre que du corps de l'autre. De ce lit de plume sur lequel ils étaient couchés. Ces dernières caressant, effleurant, chatouillant leur peau, était les seules témoins de la passion qui les consumait. Les boules de lumières voltigeaient autour d'eux alors que les corps se perdaient l'un dans l'autre, les chairs luisantes de sueurs, les gémissements rauques résonnant érotiquement. Inconsciemment, ils devaient se douter que plus rien ne serait comme avant après ça. Un tournant décisif venait d'être pris au milieu des plumes du carnaval de Magnoria.

**Fin**


End file.
